Tigeranus: The Time Lapse
by timelord401
Summary: Thomas and team are thrown into a time lapse and through a little adventure and problem solving they learn who the culprit is and one of team has to make a davastating dec
1. Bombs Away

_**Tigeranus**_

_**The Time Lapse**_

_**Bombs Away**_

We begin in the TARDIS where Thomas and the team are cleaning up after the TARDIS'S long wait in storage all of a sudden they hear a loud and ferocious bang which sends then crashing through the Time Vortex...

"I think I agree with George, This thing doesn't half throw you around are you sure that your flying that thing properly?" screamed Brian

"Since when did I say anything like that" replied George in anger

"Alright you two stop arguing" Says Thomas as Sparks Fly "Dammit"

"Talk about being worried" sniggered Brian

"You'll get used to it, honestly" said George in a serious manner

"Yeah, but that's what I like about him" he replied "That sense that you never know what's coming next, that adrenaline rush you get from being around him".

"Oh Dear" exclaimed Thomas "We've fallen into a time lapse!"

"Care to tell us what a time lapse is" asked Brian

"I know its something where time changes, am I right?" asked George

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, a time lapse is a change it time but its loads of them stringed together and each one has a different event changed, its like a parallel universe being created around the existing one, but that's extremely dangerous as it could tear the whole universe apart and that has somewhat of a domino effect on the parallel ones and they could be destroyed until nothing exists anymore; everything will cease to exist" explained Thomas "The only thing that's different about this one is that usually there is a natural cause to it and they can be stopped easily those are relative time lapses which only change on detail and don't create a separate universe on top of another they just expand out to the void and be swallowed up and nothing happens but with this one its man made it has been induced which is bad because the whole no universe thing could happen"

"Who did it" asked Brian puzzled

"Could be anyone in the universe but we would know wouldn't we..." said George "You've got that look on your face..."

Thomas replied "Yep, and why do you think Vie got that look? " Its the Ancestor, well it could be and has in the Time Vortex but he count do it by himself, well threes only one way to find out! Lets Go!"

**They Set off with the TARDIS at full throttle, crashing about as sparks fly all across the console everywhere and they land with a big thud.**

"It looks like a dump" said Brian

"It is, what happened here?" replied George

"Revenge, the Americans and the Japanese have been fighting for about 6 months or so, I cant get an accurate reading; the scary thing is that it plays a part in the world goes round for all the wrong reasons" explained Thomas seriously with a broad look on his face. "It changes whole people and I let it get the better of me once and it let to my downfall"

"What happened after that" Brian asked

"I don't really want to talk about it and to be honest I don't think that its wise to do so" snapped Thomas

"Look we need to get out of here, or to a bomb shelter and before you ask why its because I finally found out what day it is..." said Thomas with a rather worried and perilous look on his face " Its the 6th of August 1945 and we really need to go!"

**Thomas and the team then run back to the TARDIS and when they get there they are met by a Japanese Army Officer...**

"Hello, What seems to be the problem sir / _**こんにちは、問題の先生になるものと思われる**__**"**_

asked Thomas

"_**私は車を押収されるか、どのようなこの奇妙なこと**__**である**___ _**/ **_I will be seizing the vehicle or whatever this strange thing is" replied the officer.

"What did he say" asked Brian

"He said that he is seizing the TARDIS, look there's someone in the distance lets ask them if there's a bomb shelter of something to give us some hope at least" said Thomas.

**The team run to the distance and catch up with a man who seems to be a nice guy...**

"Excuse me, Can you tell us where a bomb shelter of some sort is? / ある種の防空壕がどこにあるかすみません、あなたは私たちを教えていただけますか？" asked Thomas

The man replied "私はあなたの話かわからない / __I don't know what your talking about"

"What did HE say?" asked George

"He has no idea what we are talking about" Thomas said while a beeping occurs in the background "But were too late, Carpre Diem, we did seize the day we seized everything its been fun and a long ride... its been nice knowing you guys"

"Wont you regenerate" asked Brian

"I don't know, I hope I will but there's no hope for you I'm afraid Brian"

"Well goodbye"

**They all close their eyes and contemplate before they die but all they hear is the sound of a portal opening...**

"Wait a second were not dead, Oh that's it... GUYS WEVE DONE IT!" exclaimed Thomas

"What do we do now" asked George

"We walk through it, come on" replied Thomas

**So they all walk through the portal and back in the TARDIS Thomas closes the gap with his sonic probe whirring away and the blue light flickering as a high pitched noise screeches throughout the room and a sound of scrunching paper can be heard as the portal closes up**

"That was too easy but maybe that's what it will be like" said Thomas joyfully "No don't get your hopes up we still have a while to go yet"/

_**Next Time: The team are thrown into the 1990s to Germany when the Berlin wall is about to fall, they get carried away in the grand scheme of things and fail to spot the Israeli invasion that occurs and the Germans are put into concentration camps. Thomas and the Team must infiltrate the main camp at Autsvitch and hope they can stop the lapse...**_


	2. Lionheart

Tigeranus

The Time Lapse

Chapter Two

Lionheart

**The TARDIS spinning our of control with the scanner making strange bleeps and noises and Thomas is trying to make sense of them all, Sparks are flying and the team struggle to stay on their feet..**

"Dammit!, Why does this thing never tell you what it wants it could be a little more...screamed Thomas

"Normal?interupted George

"Exactly that!murmered Thomas

"Are you sure the TARDIS is the one that needs to be normalasked Brian

"Brian, Do me a favour and hand me the malletasked Thomas

Brian handed Thomas the mallet not knowing what would come next

"Here you goBrian then said

Thomas then smacked Brian with the mallet as hard as he could with one powerful swing, Brian was sent flying over the rails onto the lower deck as he fell Thomas shouted

"Serves you right, lets see whos stressed now的 may need you later stay here and turn on silent

running but keep the comms system on at flash"

"You know that wasnt nicesaid Brian

"No but joking about being normal isnt the best thing because dont forget ive had some pretty awful things happen to me and I dont think thats the subject you should be joking aboutreplied Thomas

"OK you go im coming up, call me if you need mesaid Brian

**Thomas and George leave the the TARDIS to find they are in 1990 a time when Thomas was well known by the Army...**

"Baker! What are you doing here?said Thomas

"Ive just seen you are you doing your time travelling thing againreplied Baker

"Yes, what year are we in at the moment?asked Thomas

"Well its 1990 of course and those Germans want that wall down! Said Baker 鄭nd we have to keep those Isreallis out of here!

展hat do you mean, Isreallissaid Thomas

"Dont you know, youve been here beforereplied Baker

"No, OK no easy way to break this to you but your whole world is a lie, your part of a time lapse and your fake sorry 'bout that now Isreallis?said Thomas

"Yeah I would like to know because no-one is talking to me!screamed George

"They came in about a month ago seeking revenge after the war, so instead of us keeping Germany under control were lugging about trying to do Isreal as well and we cant keep them both under controlsaid Baker

"OK Baker, said Thomas 笛ust listen to me, deal with the Germans send the other troops here let Isreal in because I know that you may take some slack for it but were gonna sort it OK?"

Baker replied 哲o I cant do that and your not even the right you so only you can say what I can do!"

"Well then, me... Im sorry about that and Baker here has been told what to do and im aware of the Time Lapse and im aware that I wont remember anything of this after its finished but still duty calls!said the alternate Thomas"

的ve seen some prettty crazy things but this just beats them allsaid George

"OK me and Baker, do what I said you need to go exept me, Baker your in charge!Said Thomas 哲ow me you need to greet the Isreallis and tell them to get out of here now those lions can go, I also have a plan but thats a last resort its a plan c or a plan d depending on what goes well so everyone do what I told you, George get on the comm to Brian and tell him to push the Gertrude Button"

**George picks up the comm and tries to get a hold of Brian...**

"Brian!shouted George 鄭nswer me!, you need to push the Gertrude Button according to Thomas which is..."

"The One under the scanner!said Brian and George in unison

"Got it the Gertrude Buttonsaid Brian

"Good, Thank youreplied George

_**Over at the ports...**_

"OK, All of you Isreallis, Pallestininians whatever you want to be calledsaid Thomas rather scincerleyGet out of here you dont need to be here"

A man named Mr Davideson emerged from the main boat and said I am not the leader of Isreal but I have somewhat of a role to play you see those Germans wiped most of our population out of the sky and they said we were inferior and we will see. The Brittish and the allies must not interfere, or we will invade you too

"Well then that one failedsaid the alternate Thomas in anger

**The alternate Thomas contatcted Thomas on the radio**

"Any luck?said Thomas

"No, they woudnt listen activate the minessaid the alternaed Thomas

"Well ive been thinking maybye we should activate plan 0"

"Only if we need to I know this is a time lapse but even still I dont want to start a nuclear war with the world

**So Thomas activted the mines and the soliders were unable to come any further however they sent in troops from France and no-one had no idea that they were coming,**

"Dammit, theyve done it they have put the Germans in the concentration campssaid Thomas in anger

"They were doing it whilst we were distracted, you have to activate plan 0"

的 know it was my idea but I dont want to kill anyone, theyre dotted in places that would wipe all the Germans out and you"

"I know but its a time lapse and you cant leave until you end it and get rid of the wall"

_**From that moment on Thomas's head was churning with thoughts and he had no idea what he should do... he was in debate about even himself and then he thought, he has to kill to make sure of people living, it was his downfall all over again**_

**But then Thomas sat up and called George and said**

"George relay Brian into the conversation"

**So he did...**

"Brian pull the 0 button and press activate then when I say let go of the Gertrude buttonsaid Thomas 敵ot that, George you need to meet me half way im coming up the border road into central Germany"

"Brian now!

**And Brian let go of the button and with a crash and a bang and a few wallops and sparks Thomas and George were back in the TARDIS with Brian and saw the Atomic Bomb explosion on the scanner when all of a sudden it dissappeared and the team were in the next lapse...**

_**Next Time: Thomas and the team have to recreate the September 11th attacks before Al Queda blow up the world, can they do it in time and will Brian and George understand Thomas's Painful history...**_


	3. 911 Part 1

Tigeranus  
The Time Lapse

Chapter Three

9/11

**George was trying to make sense of how to fly the TARDIS because eveything Thomas said just went in one ear and out the other...**

"What are you doing!" belted Thomas

"I am trying to fly this piece of junk, but everything you told me to do doesnt seem to work!" screamed George in anger

"You have to have the right piece of mind because the TARDSIS is telepathic she has to know that your willing to fly her for all the right reasons otherwise any ailen or bad guy could just come running in work out how to blow it up and boom… no more TARDIS" said Thomas

**All of a sudden there was a rather loud bang and with that the TARDIS shook and flew everywhere struggling to keep the team on their feet and then with another thud and a wallop the TARDIS just stopped and landed...**

"Well then, I think this thing needs scrapping for a newer model" said Brian

"Well, the thing is by the end of all this banging and thudding the desktop will have to change so by then it wont matter" replied Thomas

"Enough, you two argue like an old married couple" said George

"Oh, and thats so different when you two are doing the same, isnt it" shouted Thomas "Look lets just go and see whats next because my guess is this wont be so easy because you know what the Ancestor is like, he waits and then gets you when you think you are safe or the worst has blown over"

**Thomas and the team slowly stepped out of the door not knowing what will come next, they were cautious until they realised where they were and what date...**

"Look where we are guys, a place I hoped would never be effected by a time lapse" said Thomas

"Where are we?" said Brian

"September 11th 2001, 9/11" replied George

"Exactly and I have no idea whats in store for us but look in the distance theres the World Peace Day celebrations and there we are that means in about two mintutes..." said Thomas " The plane will hit one of those towers and then the other one soon after... Well seem as though all we can do is wait… but we need to think of somone who could help the Ancestor do this..."

"Daleks" said George

"Sonaceons" suggesred Brian

"Well there is this one guy, Manwell... I worked with him after the 90's Berlin wall thing and we were best friends, we did everything together...But then I found out who he really was" said Thomas

"What or Who was he?" asked Brian

"He was a simallar creature to a Soneacon except they were all pure as they didnt convert every one they saw"

"What was he"? asked George

"He was a Boerrat, they feed from the blood of Dalek's most of the time but because you cant really get into a Dalek casing without it killing you they feed on the next best thing… the remaining Kaleds and that's bad because they arent the bad guys they just had war and the weapons they were using would render them like the Daleks so Davros whom you know created the casing and eventually changed them all but they were those who survived and are now being hunted by Boerrats" said Thomas "But it coudnt be them but they are lurking somewhere at the edges of this place they stink cant you smell it in the air" he then said

"This plane doesn't seem to coming" said George

"Nope, because it isn't, I know it isn't that's the thing, there's something wrong at first I thought it was because the Time Lapse was weakening but its more than that theyre coming but they want us to fail" said Thomas

"OK, I have had enough, you seem to know everything about anything and you talk about your past like it's a sin, what are you hiding" said Brian

"OK, a few years back I met the Boerrats they lurred me into a trap and they won, I left and did as they said I gave them a Dalek and then the Time War happened and I went to fight and I saw my master be killed by the Boerrats then I got revenge of them but I took it too far, I made it so that they couldn't teleport around time but that was only those that were left on Gallifrey and those few that got away were the same and that's whose here to get revenge"

"AND THEN WHAT!" said George "You were gonna keep it all secret, we are your best friends Thomas, how you feel you cant share that with us is appalling"

"I coudnt risk it even on Earth they lurk in the shadows the ones that were rescued before the Doctor burnt Gallifrey they came to find me with little success and they obviously found someone who has found me and we know full well who that is" said Thomas

"Look, we really need to stop arguing because if we are going to get out of this awful time lapse thing we need to work together and by time we get a chance to do anything we will have killed each other!" shouted Brian

"OK, yes your right, so 9/11... Al Queda they don't have any known base right now so we have no idea whether they are planning something else or they are going to sit tight and relax or wait a couple of years" said Thomas "Oooh wait, Dammit hes pulling me GRAB ON!"

**So Brian and George grabbed on to Thomas and they were transported into the sky where the Ancestor had been lurking..**

"Well, Well, Well" said the Ancestor in a sinister voice

"You know I had a feeling it would be you but sureley your not alone, you coudnt do this without someone with the power to do so and some slaves, we know who they are but who is your accomplice?" asked Thomas

"All will be revealled my friend all in good time but why don't you tell your comrades about the rest of the story where you confronted me and failed yet again" said the Ancestor

Thomas said "I tried to kill Mr. Idiot Mc Idiot-Idiot Face Idiot but he decided he would throw my soul over the the other side of the universe but I got clever you see because he thought I had gone he thinks that I trudged my way back to the Earth but hes wrong because I found The Doctor on that planet just by luck and he let me into the Time Vortex and I did a swap…"

"THAT WAS YOU AND NOT THE TIME LORDS, I MEAN IF I WERENT BUSY RIGHT NOW ID KNOCK YOU OVER THERE ALL OVER AGAIN!" screamed the Ancestor

"Grab on Guys!" said Thomas "There is on thing that you didn't count on, a new power"

**And at those last words Thomas and the team disappeared with a cloud of bright light and energetic whitstles…**

_**Back on Earth…**_

"So we know that the Boerrats wont be far behind and we can count on the fact that theyre gonna bring some fire power with them"

"Attention peoples of the Earth, your all about to be wiped from the sky because you see today marks something that no-one in the world will ever forget today was going to be the day that the world trade centre twin towers fell down because of a terrorist plot but today because of something UNIT did many years ago that we can do what were about to do, you see at certain points in the Earths crust are Nuclear war heads, with 7 atomic bombs going off on each continent the world will be destroyed and better yet, Half Blood…" announced the Ancestor

"Whos half blood" asked George

"Me" said Thomas

"… you see the explosion will rupture the Time Lapse destroying all planets in every Universe except one with one planet where I am now and no-one can stop the launch device because the only person who could is dead…" said the Ancestor

"Grab on again, now!" screamed Thomas

**So with a burst of light and smoke they disappeared into the air and they teleported to the UNIT base in Tokyo…**

"OK, So George remember the Snow Queen from Asphasia-Gebbleair 7" said Thomas

"The one whose concioussness you absorbed?" said George

"Exactly, and…" said Thomas

**Then with a crash a bang and a warm and gentle glow the computer said "Bomb disabled"**

"I think that calls for going back to the TARDIS don't you?" said Brian

"You think hes still out there?" said George

Thomas said" Bet you £10 on it if you don't want to go to the bookies because for two reasons its wrong and…"

"OK, I wont bother betting" said George interrupting Thomas

"Theres still more to go but we can keep fighting oh we can…"

_**Next Time: Thomas and the team are greeted in the present day by and the Boerrats and they mean business, because they are at the final stand and they are not going to take no for an answer, plus the team still have to recreate the events of 9/11...**_


	4. 911 Part 2

Tigeranus

The Time Lapse

Chapter Four – 9/11 Part 2

**Thomas and the team were in the TARDIS** **and although they had eliminated Al Qaeda they still had to destroy this section of the lapse and this involved some serious decisions…**

"Well I don't understand why you don't just blow those towers up" belted George

"Because, George" replied Thomas "You may have a cold heart and cold blood, and everything that you do may reflect around you; and before you say to me that this is a time lapse that doesn't matter, for all we know if we do do it we could create to big a ripple and cause it to destroy reality itself"

"I have an idea" said Brian in a shy way

"OK, Brian share with us this brilliant idea you have" replied George sarcastically

"We go back in time. We tell Al Qaeda to target the towers and we find one passenger, give him a stun gun, find who it was that took control of the plane in the first place**" **said Thomas "OK then if I get this right we have to deliberately overshoot the co-ordinates by about 12 fission metres" **Thomas mumbles to himself… **"OK! I got it co-ordinates set… OK we are looking for a Callum Greene, Is everyone ready" asked Thomas

"As ready as Ill ever be" said Brian

"Its now or never" said George

**The TARDIS rattles about and makes awful whirring noises. The sound of machinery merely damages their hearing a little as the sound of the TARDIS moaning is far worse. The TARDIS eventually lands and Thomas is sure they have reached the right destination…**

_**Guns Cock as Thomas leaves the TARDIS to find Callum. He instructed George and Brian to stay in case the TARDIS is taken anywhere.**_

"Im looking for a Callum Greene, I know I cant just land that thing in the middle of an airport just bring him to me I need to talk to him and its very important so I guess you should do it now thank you…" demanded Thomas "Now send him inside here when you find him and if you don't find him this thing has one hell of a sound system and I can make it blast the most horrible noise and we will be safe inside so bring him here"

**Thomas walks back into the TARDIS**

"That was very aggressive" said Brian

"This stuff matters now, no more games, we have to show the Ancestor we mean business and we are not just kids as he thinks. We know what he is doing now. Hes trying to keep us here so no doubt he has something planned for when we leave the time lapse" said Thomas

**There was a knock on the door…**

"Come in, Callum" said Thomas

"Whoah…" said Callum

Thomas replied "Yes,Yes its bigger on the inside I have no idea how the Doctor copes but anyway Callum heres a gun. Your baggage is on the plane and I'm going to send you over to the plane myself"

"Wait, why have I got a gun" asked Callum

"There is a group who is going to destroy the world trade centre and it will happen and there is no stopping it. But they hijack passenger planes. You need to use the gun to make them leave, I left some rope on the plane for you, just tie them up and make sure they have no guns or anything, I am assuming they are going to, just wear gloves then plant the guns with the rest OK" said Thomas

"OK, I don't understand why but" said Callum

"It doesn't matter why, just please for the sake of everything just make sure you get control of the plane after they do" begged Thomas

**Callum is teleported to the plane and Thomas then travels in time to where Al Qaeda are hiding**

"من تكون" said the stranger

" I got this, لا يهم، لدينا فرصة لك. نريد منك ان تدمير مركز التجارة العالمي في الانتقام لماذا فعلوا لكم بضعة أيام" said Thomas "وهنا بعض الخطط. إرسال أقرب الرجال ما عليك فعله بالضبط كما جاءفي غضون يومين. حظا سعيدا. هنا هو 4000000 $ دولار أمريكي.التي هي أكثر من كافية بالنسبة لك، ورقم التعريف الشخصي هو 77661£

**Thomas and the team step back into the TARDIS and they listen for the news…**

"There has been an attack on the world trade centre at 9:00 am this morning the flames are billowing from the buildings and there doesn't seem to be any survivors of the planes that crashed, it was reported that there were two other planes that the passengers managed to retake control which were heading for the Whitehouse and the Pentagon.."

"Turn it off" said Thomas

**The TARDIS gave a beeping noise which was indicating that they could go and the scanner also said that they had one last phase of the lapse to destroy then the lapse would fold over**

Next Time: Thomas and the team face Thomas never being born and they have to make sure Thomas's fathers murder never happens so Thomas is born. With some terrible sacrifices to make, will Thomas and the team stop the lapse before Thomas ceases to exist and time changes forever and the Ancestor wins…


End file.
